Mixed Messages
by Kamie-Chan
Summary: Sakura is bored at school and decides to message Ino to pass the time. Wait...This is Ino she's still talking to...right? SasuSaku


A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've written something! And first time writing in the Naruto fandom! This is slightly AUish (as it has computers) So I hope you enjoy this and feel free to review! Have a nice day! **Also please check out Annoying! (story on my profile) it's a somewhat prelude to this story.**

Cover Image belongs to Annria2002

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

_Chat program_

* * *

**Mixed Messages**

* * *

Sakura Haruno...was _very_ bored.

Her soft green eyes stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her while her teacher, Daikoku Funeno, informed the class about the essay they should write about shinobi history. She could hear muttered groans and slow keyboard strokes from the other students and shook her head slightly at them. It really wasn't such a hard topic to cover...

She had already finished her essay ten minutes ago.

As she informed Daikoku-sensei that she had completed the task he gave her a smile, quite used to Sakura always completing things promptly. He informed her that the whole lesson was focused on writing the essays so she could do her own thing until the class was over.

And she was more than happy to. Because none of her friends were in this class, so with no one to really talk to, she was bored to tears.

She ignored the small glares of envy sent her way as she discreetly opened up a message program on the screen. With a small blush she entered her username, making sure no one seated around her could see the name. A few clicks later she found herself entering the usual chatroom that she and her friends used when they were at school. A lone name appeared on the online list and Sakura quirked her lips into a small smile, not surprised at all that Ino was there. The cheeky blonde was _always_ online and willing to chat. Just as the pink haired teen went to click Ino's name to talk, Ino beat her to it when a new chat window popped open.

_BlondeBombshell: Hey! Thank god you came online, I've been so bored! Nobody has been on so far!_

_MrsUchiha: Morning! And they are probably trying to actually learn a thing or two at school! ;)_

_BlondeBombshell: I learn! I'm just...taking a break...what's your excuse?_

Sakura mentally scoffed in amusement as she typed. She had heard the 'taking a break' excuse from the blonde more times than she could count.

_MrsUchiha: Already finished what I needed to work on so now I have free time on my hands._

_BlondeBombshell: You little nerd. But that's good! We can chat then! :D_

_MrsUchiha: What do you want to talk about?_

_BlondeBombshell: Boys of course!_

_'Figures.'_

She paused over the keyboard and contemplated on what to say when Ino messaged her again.

_BlondeBombshell: So...I see you're still using MrsUchiha as your username..._

Sakura blushed, as per usual whenever Ino brought it up, and immediately went on alert at the message, she could practically _hear_ the slyness in her tone. She knew her best friend well enough to know where this conversation was going.

_MrsUchiha: So?_  
_BlondeBombshell: Oh nothing... *smirk* I just find it adorable that you still use that name, it's been how many years now?_

The rosette suppressed the urge to squeak out in embarrassment, then tried to defend her dignity. It was true, the username was quite an old (embarrassing and painfully obvious) one, but she never had the heart to change it, since her heart was still so dead set on that goal.

_MrsUchiha: A lot... And hey! You used to like him too!_  
_BlondeBombshell: True, but I realized it was just a silly crush. That and I never stood a chance. And you're hopelessly in love with the guy! So go for it! I have my eyes set on another dark eye/haired guy. ;)_  
_MrsUchiha: ... is it Lee?_  
_BlondeBombshell: WHAT!? AS IF!  
_

An evil chuckle escaped from her lips before she could help it at Ino's response.

_MrsUchiha: It was a joke! I know you like Sai! (Please don't kill me!)_  
_BlondeBombshell: (I'll let you live...for now) Though speaking of tall, dark and broody... it looks like Sasuke is a no show for class today! Which is good I guess. There's no spare computers left in class anyway, it's so packed for some reason today._

Sakura couldn't help the small disappointed frown that tugged on her lips at that piece of information. She was slightly envious that Ino had three classes that day with the raven haired boy compared to her one, which was at the end of the day. Since he's a no show, she will miss out on time that could have been spent with him. Lately he had undergone a lot of solo training with Kakashi-sensei which had excused him from classes from time to time, much to the protest of a very loud and hyperactive blonde ninja. It never affected Sasuke's grades though as he was naturally an intelligent individual.

_MrsUchiha: I hope Sasuke-kun's okay...He's been pushing himself so much lately...wish I could help in some way but he'd never let me...he'd probably just call me annoying and to go away..._  
_BlondeBombshell: Well I think if Uchiha does overdo it and injures himself, you could always kiss his boo boos! ;) Love cures all!_

_MrsUchiha: Of course! And while I'm at it kissing his 'boo boos' and his handsome face, he'll also lay in my lap and let me hand feed him cherry tomatoes! (This is sarcasm if you couldn't tell)._

_'Though I would love that idea.'_ She didn't want to actually admit that as a fantasy to Ino. Oh gosh, did that make her sound creepy? Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Ino replied.

_BlondeBombshell: (Denial) But seriously though, you should just confess your feelings already!_

Green eyes widened at that proposal. There was no way she could possibly gather enough courage to actually ask Sasuke to go out with her. It did not take much thought to know what his answer would be... _'No.'_ He avoided women like the plague. Though she could not fault him for his aversion since he had quite the unruly fan base, and some of them had been _pretty forward_ in their attempts to woo the Uchiha over the years. To no success of course. And sure, Sakura might have a better chance, she hoped she did, since she had tried to curb the annoying fangirl attitude to a _minimum_.

She kept the chat username as an exception since she knew he would _never_ find out about it. However she still sneaked longing looks towards him when she was sure he wasn't looking, and tried not to ramble when she spoke to him, he replied in mostly grunts or one word answers but it was better than him ignoring her completely like he did to all the other girls. And sometimes she might _accidentally_ make too much for lunch and offer some to him, he didn't always take her up on the offer (much to Naruto's delight as he got the leftovers) but she knew anything that involved tomato would be eaten.

She also recalled a few months ago on her birthday that Sasuke let her hug him, and he returned it! And even though he was late, he had bought a red forehead protector to replace her favorite one she lost when they were out on a mission. It is now her most valuable possession.

She couldn't help the small flicker of hope that danced in her heart whenever she thought about it.

_'But...'_

_MrsUchiha: I think he knows how I feel anyway...as you recall when I was younger, I wasn't exactly subtle. He probably thinks I'm still an annoying fangirl._

_BlondeBombshell: We both weren't subtle haha. But! It's been a few years! You've grown a bit! You're not as annoying as you once were!_

_MrsUchiha: Gee thanks..._

* * *

Ino was distracted from teasing Sakura when there was a knock on her classroom's door. The door opened and she quirked a blonde eyebrow when she saw Shikamaru and Choji enter. They weren't in this class with her. Shikamaru's eyes searched the classroom to locate her, before he turned his direction towards the teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt Iruka-Sensei, but the Hokage requires team Asuma for an urgent mission." The young genius explained as he handed Iruka a scroll to pardon Ino from class, he then stuffed his hands into his pockets. Iruka scanned the letter quickly then gave a nod as he flicked his eyes towards Ino.

"I see...Yamanaka-san! You are free to go." Iruka dismissed. Ino quickly stood up and grabbed her things to stuff in her messenger bag and took a few steps towards her team, before she remembered.

_'Wait! I need to close the chat window!' _She spun on her heel.

"Ino..." Shikamaru pressed.

"Right...one sec-" Ino said as she hurried back to her computer, for some reason she felt so tense all of a sudden trying to be inconspicuous. She placed a petite hand over the mouse and darted to the chat.

"Now!" Shikamaru barked, this caused her to snap her azure eyes at him. "Don't be troublesome." Ino jerked her hand when she clicked, surprised at his tone of urgency. She didn't have time to double check the chat as she saw Shikamaru open his mouth to berate her again but she interrupted him with a glare.

"Geez, I'm coming already!" She snapped as she stalked her way towards the door and resisted the urge to repeatedly clobber her spiky haired team mate.

Unbeknownst to Ino, she did not exit the chat, she merely minimized it.

As Ino was about to cross the threshold with her team she saw a familiar ebony haired teen enter the classroom. Within seconds all eyes turned towards him, and he was met with various expressions; surprise, awe, envy and most of all...lust. Sasuke Uchiha however, returned their gaze with a frown.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me hear it! Gets interesting next chap! There will be only two chaps! :)

See you in the next chapter!

-KC


End file.
